Fast and Furious I'll be there
by kelster73
Summary: Dom gets hurt pretty bad in a planned car accident and Brian is there for him.
1. Chapter 1

I had never ran this fast before. I didn't exactly know how I did it. It was like I was seeing everything in slow motion, but I was running so damn fast. How? I have no idea. Adrenaline maybe but what ever the reason I was very, very, grateful.

I watched who ever was in that drummed up car smash into Dom, in the perfect place at the perfect time to make him flip. Who ever it was had planned this. They had planned what car to be driving to make it look like they were an average person driving home so that Dom and I wouldn't be paying attention to them. They had planned that Dom and I would race like we always did on Tuesday nights. They planned to hit us on the back road where no one usually is. They planned exactly when to hit Dom so that he would flip and then hit that damn tree. Damn, this was a set up. Shit.

Dom's car had finally stopped rolling and who ever had hit Dom was long gone. I wanted to go after them but I had to make sure that Dom was alright. I sprinted to his car. I was surprised at how fast I ran and had no idea how I was running that fast.

"Dom?" I yelled, scared at what I would see.

"Br... *cough* ian" I heard Dom trying hard to make sentences and try to talk to me but he just couldn't.

"It's alright Dom, I'm gonna get you out alright? Sit tight, just stay right there." I responded ordering him to stay seemed a bit stupid seeing that he couldn't exactly move at the moment. He was fettered to the car by his seatbelt, which could have possibly saved his life but at the moment was keeping him strapped in, upside down, and with injuries that I could not yet see. I ran to my car and grabbed the tools out of the back that I always kept with me and then I returned to the car.

"Dom? You alright?" I asked and I was relieved when I got an answer a few seconds later. "I've... be..en... better" Dom replied in a few short gasps of air. Something was definately wrong. "Alright I'm gonna cut you out, you'll be alright." I stated just to give him some more reasurrance. I began to cut and was relieved when the first side of the belt tore away. I moved further into the car and began to cut away the other side. When I was done I pulled Dom out of the car.

"Easy." I cautioned when his breathing hitched and he grabbed pointlessly at my shirt which was now covered with dirt. Dom began to cough and I held him steady until it passed. We were sitting in the grass by the tree where Dom's car was. I wasn't worried that it would blow up. Who ever had done this wasn't here to kill, just here to warn us of something. Plus, I didn't smell gasoline. Dom's head was in my lap and I just had to ask.

"Dom, be honest, how bad is it? How bad you hurt?" I asked and to be honest I was terrified of what answer I would get. "It hurts pretty bad. I... don't think... that's... a good...sign." Dom managed to get this sentence out and then closed his eyes slowly. I slapped him lightly on his face.

"No, Dom, come on bro, stay awake, you got to stay awake, come on now, there you go. That's it Dom, keep your eyes open." I half yelled this at him and his eyes opened again, slowly and unfocused, but they were open. "Alright Dom, I'm gonna take a look at you at the house were Mia can help me. Do you think you can walk?" I asked and I was hoping he was say yes. "Yes... maybe." He wheezed and I could tell that even talking was a struggle.

"Well take it real slow, and I'll help you, one step at a time Dom." I said and Dom nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up first and very slowly I pulled Dom to his feet. He stumbled forward a little and I reached out to catch him. Dom closed his eyes as if he was trying to clear his head.

"Alright Dom the car is just right over there. It's only a few steps away."

Dom nodded and instantly began to sway as if he was going to tip over. I steadied him and began to walk forward with my arms wrapped around Dom. I opened the passenger door for him and gently pushed him in. He collapsed in the seat and I turned the light on in the car.

"Jesus." I muttered. There were bruises forming on Dom's arms and on his face. There was blood trickling down the side of his face and his shirt was soaked with blood and sweat. I could now see the way his chest was unnaturally moving as if he was trying to find a way to breath with out hurting himself.

"Brian?" I heard Dom's voice and it brought me out of my daze. "Yea? What is it?" I asked. "You… Got any.. Water?" Dom asked. I looked around. "My mouth…it's so… dr..y" Dom said and I instantly was racking my brain trying to remember my first aid training and if a dry mouth was good or bad. "I have a Redbull." I replied. Dom nodded and instantly regretted it. Brian watched as Dom's face grew pale and he closed his eyes again. Dom let a small moan escape his lips as Brian closed his door. Even the small noise that Dom had heard so many times made his head ache as he tried to not puke in my car.

I revved the engine and took off. I tried to be careful so I wouldn't shake Dom's fragile body too much. I turned a corner and Dom had been unusually quiet the entire ride. Suddenly he said, "Pull over." "What?" I asked. "Pull over Brian please." Something about the way that Dom said please made Brian very, very, scared. Brian pulled the car over to the shoulder of the dirt road they were currently on and watched as Dom struggled with the car door and simple fell into the dirt on his hands and knees.

I launched myself out of the car and ran to Dom's side. He was throwing up everything he had eaten in the past 24 hours and it was coming so fast he could hardly catch his breath not to mention he already probably had broken ribs. Dom's arms shook and I could tell that it was taking all his strength to keep himself from falling into his own puke. I grabbed Dom's shoulders and held him up while he finished. He was breathing so hard it sounded like he was having a panic attack.

Shit. How did I not see this. I would probably have a panic attack to if I couldn't breath and couldn't even hold myself up. "Br…..an" It took Dom a long time to get my name out and even then his voice was distorted and raspy. "I….. can't…..bre..ath" He said. "He..lp." He begged and I felt myself instantly extremely mad at who ever had done this to Dom. I leaned Dom against the car. "I know Dom, you'll be alright, I promise. I'm gonna get you to Mia. You just have to breath, that's all you have to do." I said and I listened and was relieved as Dom's breathing slowly began to become less raspy, although it was still labored. I pulled Dom to his feet again and put him back in the car and speed the rest of the way to my house where I now lived with Mia.

I pulled the car in the driveway. I had called Mia while I was driving home. She ran to the car and all I wanted to do was kiss her and hug her but at the moment all I could focus on was Dom.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia helped me pull the barely conscious Dom into the house. I dropped him gently on the couch. Mia had spread all he medical crap out on the table. I had never been so grateful that Mia knew how to handle this kind of thing. I cut off his shirt exposing his chest and cringed.

"Oh, Dom." Mia said and I couldn't imagine how this made her feel; she was so close with Dom. His chest was covered with bruises and they were black and blue and his breathing was raspy. "This is gonna hurt Dom." Mia said and all we got was a small moan.

Mia slowly put her hands on his ribs and gently pushed down checking for broken ribs, there was no painless way to do this with out taking him to a hospital and getting an x-ray machine. "Shit AHH!" Dom screamed and his eyes popped open, he tried to sit up and get off the couch but I grabbed him before he had the chance. I shoved him back down by his shoulders, which had deep cuts on them from where he had the seat belt digging in. "Dom, come on Dom, look at me, relax, breath. Dom! Look at me!" I yelled at him and his eyes darted to me. "Focus on me, alright, you'll be alright. Focus on me; you can beat the shit out of me later ok. Remember tomorrow were gonna go get some new engines." I said trying to say anything to distract him from the pain. Mia continued and tried to be as quick as possible but she knew that she needed to be thorough. Dom let out another scream and bit down on his lip till it started to bleed. I grabbed Dom's hand. Dom locked eyes with me and I could tell that Dom was really hurting. Mia pushed on the rib closed to his peck and Dom screamed and squeezed my hand so hard I was sure it was broken. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Dom was sweating like crazy and I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. "Ok, Dom, I'm done, it's ok, I'm done." Mia said and locked eyes with me and got up and walked to the kitchen. I knew what this meant. I squeezed Dom's hand reassuringly before I got up and followed Mia to the kitchen. I kissed her on the check quickly.

"He'll be alright. He needs rest. He has a pretty high fever. None of his ribs are broken, a few cracked and most of them bruised but it'll heal. The cuts on his shoulders are infected and need to be cleaned. He most likely has a concussion so he needs to be careful. I mean it Brian, no working for him for at least 3-4 weeks and even then we need to be careful " Mia finished. I let out a sigh of relief. He would be ok. That was good. Mia filled a bowl with water and grabbed a rag and handed both of them to me. She also handed me a bottle of Aspirin. I headed back to Dom.

"Your gonna be fine. No ribs are broken, a few cracked and most of them bruised, but you'll be ok. You have a fever we need to get down though." I told him and he let out a shuddery breath.

"Sorry, about the hand." Dom said and I chuckled. I glanced down at my hand and saw the bruises already beginning to form. "It's fine. I thought you were gonna roll right off the fricken couch." I replied and Dom began to laugh but quickly stopped. "Sorry." I said knowing that laughing probably did not help his ribs.

Mia came out from the kitchen with some sort of ointment for Dom. "I'm gonna clean your cuts Dom." Mia said and grabbed the rag and wet it with the ice water before wiping it along his face. Dom flinched as it touched the cuts on his face but didn't scream like he had before which I took as a good sign. She lightly ran it over his chest as well and he moaned as it touched his ribs but again didn't scream probably because Mia was barely touching the rag to his skin to keep it from hurting. Dom looked a bit better now that he wasn't covered in dirt. Mia wet the rag again and laid it on his forehead. Dom moaned as it touched his skin. Mia grabbed the ointment off the table and put it on the deep cuts on his shoulders. I wanted to talk to Dom about who had done this to him but when I looked over at him he was asleep. Mia and I looked at each other and headed into the kitchen.


End file.
